New Year's Eve, 2266
by lahmrh
Summary: Kirk is thrilled when Spock shows up at the Enterprise's New Year's Eve party, but things go awry when Spock's attempts to get into the party spirit lead to him becoming accidentally intoxicated. Gen.


Author's Notes: I know the fanon convention is Vulcans get drunk off chocolate, but I'm going by the novelisation of _The Voyage Home_, where it's sugar.

**New Year's Eve, 2266**

Kirk leans back against the wall and sighs. It's New Year's Eve, and the _Enterprise_'s annual party is in full swing, but somehow he can't seem to work up any enthusiasm. He'd wonder if it was a side-effect of getting older, but that doesn't seem to be a problem for Scotty, who is currently acting as the party's unofficial bartender, or McCoy, who is busy chatting up a pretty lieutenant from the Science department.

Kirk takes a sip of his drink – one of Scotty's concoctions – and remembers a time before he became captain, when he could get drunk and flirt with random crewmembers and not have to be constantly in control. He wouldn't give up his position for the world, but he can't deny it's lonely sometimes. Especially since the only other person on the ship who might understand his plight deliberately avoids anything that might be considered a 'party'.

His lips curve upwards as his thoughts turn to Spock. When he first took command, he used to ask Spock to come to these gatherings, but after being – politely – turned down three or four times he figured he had two choices – give up, or make it an order. He chose the former.

He knows exactly where Spock will be instead; on the bridge, pulling a double-shift so that the rest of the crew can attend the party. As a captain he can't fault Spock's professionalism, but as a friend he can't help but feel a little abandoned.

He shakes his head and downs the rest of his drink. He's getting maudlin, never a good sign. He straightens his back and heads over to the snack table, hoping to find something – or maybe someone – to distract himself.

But his attempts at small talk just bring home to him how removed he is from the crew, and after about twenty minutes he finally gives up and decides to leave.

McCoy catches him as he heads towards the door. "You can't be leaving already – it's not even 2300 yet!"

"I'll come back for the countdown," Kirk promises. "I just need some time to myself."

McCoy narrows his eyes, but before he can say anything, his attention is caught by something over Kirk's shoulder. "Well," McCoy says, raising his eyebrows. "Look who's here."

Kirk looks round and feels warmth spread through him as he sees Spock standing in the doorway.

"Wonder what he's doing here," McCoy muses. "It better not be to tell us the ship's under attack."

"I sincerely doubt it," Kirk replies, raising a hand in greeting. "Looks like we're about to find out," he adds, as Spock catches sight of them and begins making his way through the crowd.

"Captain, Doctor McCoy," Spock greets them as he reaches Kirk's side.

"Mr Spock," Kirk returns with a smile. "What brings you here? Nothing wrong with the ship, I hope?"

Spock shakes his head. "Everything is running smoothly, Captain. Lieutenant Lewis has the conn, and a scan ten minutes ago showed the _Enterprise_ to be the only ship within a two light-year distance."

"Then what're you doing here?" McCoy asks.

"Bones!" Kirk scolds as Spock visibly stiffens. Turning away from the doctor, he lays a hand on Spock's arm and smiles encouragingly. "Whatever your reason for being here, Mr Spock, I can't deny I'm glad to see you."

Spock's expression softens. "That is, in part, why I came, Captain," he replies. "I know you have often wished me to attend these gatherings, and I hoped that my attendance at this one might please you."

Kirk feels a grin spread across his face as his bad mood fades instantly into nothing. "I'm very pleased," he assures Spock. "Thank you for coming."

Spock tilts his head in acknowledgement and continues, "I also thought that it might be interesting to observe certain human rituals from a less removed perspective."

"That a way of saying you're trying to get in the spirit of things?" McCoy asks.

"In a manner of speaking," Spock replies, and a grin spreads across McCoy's face.

"Well, in that case, let's get you a drink!" He ushers Spock over towards what can charitably be dubbed the 'bar'. "What'll you have?"

Spock surveys the many drinks on offer with a raised eyebrow. "I sense you are trying to render me intoxicated, Doctor. Unfortunately, as alcohol has no effect on Vulcan physiology, you will not be successful."

"I know that," McCoy retorts, but his grin fades slightly.

"Why don't you try the fruit punch?" Kirk suggests. "It's a traditional party drink, and it's non-alcoholic."

To his mild concern, McCoy's grin appears in full force at his words. "You know, that's an excellent idea," he says. "Go ahead, try it."

Spock shoots him a suspicious look, but goes ahead and pours himself a glass. Kirk watches as he takes a sip, but all that happens is that he tilts his head in contemplation before saying with mild surprise, "It is quite pleasant."

"Shall I show you some other party traditions?" Kirk asks.

Spock takes another sip of punch and nods. "That would be acceptable."

As the three of them move away from the drinks table, Kirk grabs McCoy's arm. "That punch _is_ non-alcoholic?" he asks, remembering the doctor's overenthusiastic reaction to his suggestion.

McCoy looks back at him and raises his hands in surrender. "You spike the punch _one time_ and you're branded for life. Besides, even if I had, he just said alcohol doesn't affect him."

Realising he can't argue with that, Kirk releases him. Still, as McCoy disappears off in the other direction he can't quite shake the feeling that there's something he's missing. With a sigh, he shakes his head before increasing his speed to catch up with Spock.

x x x

Half an hour later they are sitting by the wall, people watching. For someone who's likely never been to a party before, Spock seems determined to get into the atmosphere. He's on his fourth cup of punch, and more happy and relaxed than Kirk has ever seen him.

"I have decided on my New Year's Resolution," Spock says out of nowhere.

Kirk looks over at him in surprise. Spock seemed quite interested in the concept when he explained it earlier, but he didn't expect his friend to actually make one himself. "I'm listening."

Spock sits back in his seat. "I am going to attend more parties."

Kirk blinks. Of all the things he expected Spock to come out with, that wasn't one of them. "Really?"

Spock nods firmly. "Yes. I didn't realise before, but they are… fun."

Now things are getting strange. He would have expected 'satisfactory', or 'interesting', or 'worthwhile', but 'fun'? He doesn't think he's ever heard Spock use _that _word before. "You're having fun?"

Spock nods as if he hasn't said anything amiss. "Yes. And this punch is very good. I will get some more." He finishes his cup and stands, but ends up immediately sitting down again. He blinks several times and frowns. "In a minute."

"Are you okay?" Kirk asks, concerned.

Spock continues to frown. "I feel… dizzy. I don't…" He glances down at his empty cup, as if seeing it for the first time. "Jim, what is in this punch?"

Kirk studies him, concern growing rapidly. "I don't know exactly. Water, fruit juice, sugar-"

Spock looks up, regaining focus for a moment. "Real sugar?"

"I don't know!" He pauses to think. "Yes, I think so. Why does that matter?"

Spock swallows. "Sugar – sucrose – is an int- intox-" He frowns, clearly concentrating deeply, and finishes, "In-tox-i-cant. To Vulcans."

"You're kidding," Kirk replies, but without much hope. The evidence is, after all, right in front of him.

As he suspected, Spock merely looks confused. "I do not 'kid'."

"Of course you don't," Kirk sighs.

Spock glances around, and suddenly smiles. As much as Kirk sometimes wishes he would smile more, it's extremely disconcerting. "I have never felt like this before," Spock says. "It is fascinating."

People are starting to pay attention to them, and Kirk looks round frantically for McCoy. To his relief the doctor is nearby, talking to one of the nurses. He doesn't seem thrilled when Kirk beckons him over, but dutifully makes his excuses and comes over to them.

"Something wrong?" McCoy asks as he approaches.

"Spock's drunk," Kirk says, adding silently, _and_ _that's something I never expected to say_.

To his surprise, McCoy's response to this is to grin broadly. "Well, how about that," he says. "Scotty owes me twenty credits."

Kirk stares at him. "You _knew_ this would happen?" His head is beginning to ache, and he rubs his forehead as he glances over at the still smiling Spock.

"No," McCoy replies, still far more amused than Kirk would like. "I'd just heard a rumour that Vulcans get drunk off sugar. Guess it's true." He studies Spock, eyebrows raised. "I'll have to make a note of that. Could come in handy."

Spock appears to notice McCoy for the first time and narrows his eyes at him. "I do not like you," he says firmly, and Kirk has to fight not to laugh.

"Don't like you much either," McCoy replies easily, before turning back to Kirk. "From what I've heard it's not too different than if it was you or me getting drunk. I'd keep an eye on him, but he should be fine by the morning." He glances at Spock. "Might have a bit of a headache, though."

Kirk takes a deep breath, but before he can respond he feels a tug on his arm.

"Jim?" Spock says tentatively. "I do not feel well."

He does look worryingly pale, and Kirk rubs his shoulder gently in sympathy. "Can't you give him something?" he asks McCoy.

The doctor shakes his head. "Anything I could give him'd just make him sick, and my guess is he's feeling pretty sick already."

Kirk glares at him, but right now his concern for Spock outweighs his annoyance at McCoy. "Later we're going to have a long talk about why you didn't think to share this information with me," he warns. "Fortunately for you, right now I have bigger problems."

He turns to Spock and begins helping him to his feet. Spock smiles at him in gratitude, and Kirk can't help but smile back. "Come on," he says, unable to keep the fondness out of his tone. "Let's get you out of here."

Fortunately, once he is vertical Spock manages to stay that way, and they make it through the crowd without incident. Kirk guides him with a hand on his elbow, but otherwise lets him make his own way through the room.

"Are we going straight to your quarters or do we need to head to a bathroom first?" Kirk asks when they reach the corridor.

"Quarters," Spock replies, swaying slightly. "I would like to lie down."

Kirk nods and tugs him in the direction of the turbolift. "Come on, then."

Spock goes even paler during the turbolift ride and for a few rather worrying seconds Kirk wonders if he's made the wrong decision. When the doors finally open he drags Spock out of the lift and along the corridor, intending to get them into Spock's quarters as fast as possible.

His instincts are correct; once they make it inside Spock stands there for a long moment, wobbling slightly, before abruptly bolting for the bathroom. Kirk curses McCoy fiercely under his breath and follows.

He finds Spock kneeling by the toilet, clutching his stomach and retching miserably. Kirk stands in the doorway for a few seconds, considering what to do, before deciding to treat the situation as he would if it were anyone else.

Kneeling down next to Spock, he places a hand on his friend's back and rubs gently. "It's okay," he murmurs. "I'm here."

After a few long minutes, Spock reaches up and flushes the toilet before slumping against him tiredly. "I'm sorry," he says, clearly miserable.

"Don't be," Kirk replies. "It isn't your fault."

Spock nods, but doesn't seem entirely convinced.

Kirk squeezes his arm and smiles when Spock turns to look at him. "Hey," he says. "I've been in your position dozens of times, and that _was _my own fault. I'm not going to hold it against you."

Spock just looks at him for a few seconds before saying softly, "You are a good friend, Jim."

Kirk swallows against a sudden lump in his throat, suddenly remembering the last time Spock was intoxicated. _When I feel friendship for you, I'm ashamed__._

"Thank you," he says quietly, and hopes that someday Spock will be comfortable enough to say that to him while sober. Clearing his throat, he changes the subject. "Do you feel well enough to get into bed?"

Spock nods, and Kirk helps him out of the bathroom and over to the bed, then has to help him off with his boots when he fumbles with the fastenings.

When Spock is finally safely horizontal, Kirk steps away and surveys the scene. "Do you want me to stay?" he asks, half-inclined to stay anyway.

Spock shifts to look at him. "You will miss the party."

Kirk shrugs. "To be honest, until you got there I wasn't having much fun anyway."

A puzzled look crosses Spock's face at his words. "Why?" he asks.

Kirk sighs. "It's complicated. I'm the captain; I have responsibilities. I can't just cut loose and have fun the way everyone else does. And mostly that's fine, but sometimes it gets… lonely."

"You are not alone," Spock tells him seriously, and Kirk smiles.

"No," he says. "I guess I'm not."

He pulls a chair over to the side of the bed and sits down. A night spent watching over a drunk Vulcan. Well, he's had worse.

Spock is silent for a long time after that, long enough that Kirk assumes he has fallen asleep until he speaks up. "Jim?"

"Yes?" Kirk asks.

Spock looks up at him, blinking, and reaches out a hand to touch his. "It is midnight."

Kirk checks the time. Spock's right, of course. "So it is. Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year," Spock echoes, and Kirk smiles. This isn't exactly how he expected to ring in the New Year, but suddenly he can't think of any place he'd rather be.


End file.
